Way of the dragon Final chapter filler
by gogeta408
Summary: I did this last year and never finished it. Now I have. Here is the crescent moon kingdom. ToshiroXTen-ten and SakuraXOc. Enjoy. A Naruto, Bleach, dbz dragon ball cross.


Way of the dragon.

I don't Own Naruto, Bleach, Dbz ECT....

Ok. I did this way, way back. But now I'm going to finish it. If you've never read way of the dragon you don't have to read this. Also note that the person who's speaking. Isn't Tsunade. But Minato.

This is the longest and I mean longest chapter I have ever done…. Damn movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Filler chapter 20: movie 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shinobi once controlled the world through their actions and underground movements._

_Even now, though the world is at peace, they continue to fight for the sake of their nations and for others._

_And, within the fire country's hidden village of konoha, there are plenty of young shinobi who dream of being heroes._

_Just like my boy, Naruto Namikaze, is aiming to become hokage like myself. And is currently training as we speak._

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun burned bright over head not a cloud in the sky. The sound of foot steps could be heard as four shinobi walked the desert.

One to the far right had black spiky hair. His black eye tired from the sun. His outfit was green hakama tied into his normal blue shinobi sandals with the red and yellow strips down the sides. A kunai and shuriken holder like the other's on the right thigh. He wore a green shirt that went to the elbows. His blue vest on top. On the back was the kanji for ryuu. And on the front his symbol for guardian. Tied at his waist like a belt on a blue sash was his head band. With the symbol for the hidden leaf village. On his wrists were two green bands. Walking at his feet was a small red fox with one tail. Yellow lightening imprinted along its body. And samurai leg guard's on head leg.

This was Raiden Ryuu and his summoning Hosune.

To his left was a pink haired girl. She wore a short pink skirt with black skin tight shorts. She wore a white shirt and had her chunin vest on top. Her headband was tied with over the head with the plate facing the sky. She wore a large blade by her waist. It was in a silver sheath with a guard less blade. Its hilt was also silver with a black base. She wore blue short shinobi sandals. Her green eyes glanced to Raiden then to her in front of her.

This person was Raiden's girlfriend. Sakura Haruno.

Next in line was an older girl by a year. Her brown hair and was tied in two orb's. She wore a sleeveless pink shirt with blue pants. She wore normal black shinobi sandals with her headband round her head like normal shinobi. She wore a large pouch on her waist to the back. Her lively brown eyes took in what was in front of her then to her boyfriend and one in charge of the team.

This girl was Ten-ten Urahara.

The final and the one in charge of the mission. Was one Toshiro Hitsugaya. He wore a long sleeve white shirt. A black ring around each sleeve. His chunin vest on top. He wore blue jeans and white sandals. His headband tied round his head. On his back was his zanpakuto. Which was held round his front with a green sash with a lotus clip holding the sash on. He walked quietly along with no trouble with the heat.

"How you enjoying living with Raiden?" Sakura asked Hosune as they walked along.

"It's fun. I get a good chunk of beef, every time I go with Chief for Ramen." Hosune spoke as he walked along.

Raiden sighed. "He eats as much as Naruto. He's getting spoiled." He spoke. He sighed. "God it's hot" Raiden took some water out and drank a bit.

"Oh calm down Raiden." Ten-ten spoke. "How far to the meeting point?" Ten-ten asked Toshiro.

"Isn't this is a b-rank mission? And our client is a major VIP. Right?" Raiden asked. Toshiro glanced to his friend.

"That's what Minato-sama said." Toshiro stated.

They came to a stop as they saw something in the distance. It was a cart. But not just one.

Not even ten. Looked to be more like a hundred of them. "What's all this?" Sakura asked.

"So much stuff… What are they carrying?" Raiden asked as the group looked on.

"This is everything I've bought!" A male voice yelled as he squeezed out a cart. The group slowly turned to the voice. "There were so many things that I splurged on while traveling, and before I knew it, I had this much." The person, no doubt their client. Was a large wasted man with a blue shirt and white pants. He wore a large sash on top. Around his neck were a set of pink beads and a set of dog tags in different colors. He wore a red cap.

But over all… He was a quiet a fat man.

"I'm the prince of the moon country, Michiru Tsuki." Michiru spoke. He glanced to the 4. "And you guys are?"

Toshiro spoke up. "We came from the hidden village of konoha. I'm the captain. Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro said. He then held his hand out to his team. Calling them out from the next in line.

"Ten-ten Urahara" Ten-ten smiled.

"Hi" She spoke with a wave.

"Then Raiden Ryuu." Toshiro called.

The teen grinned as Hosune jumped on the teen's shoulder. "And his partner Hosune."

"Yo!" Both spoke.

"And finally. Sakura Haruno." Toshiro called.

"Hello!" Sakura spoke.

"Us four will be escorting you until you return home." Toshiro said looking back at Michiru.

"I see." Michiru spoke. "I'm counting on you guys!" He continued. He gave a curious look and walked up to Sakura.

Sakura blinked as Michiru leaned close. "You're pretty cute!" Michiru spoke. "Are you really a ninja, even though you're such a cutie?" He asked.

Ten-ten nudged Toshiro who took not in the energy building round Raiden. But the saiyan remained calm.

"She's young, but she's excellent." Toshiro called up hoping to calm any trouble before Raiden snapped on the man.

"Is that so?" Michiru spoke as he looked at Sakura again. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you little lady." Michiru spoke. Sakura smiled and shook back. Only to have her hand rubbed.

Toshiro was about to reach out as Raiden clenched his fist, but it wasn't needed as Sakura smiled and crushed the guy's hand. Michiru's face went blue in pain. And forcefully pulled his hand away from the pain. But couldn't break Sakura's grip, till she let go.

Toshiro sighed. "And she's stronger than most adults, too." Toshiro said. Raiden rested his arm on Sakura.

"And taken my friend." Raiden said. Hosune grinned at the man.

"I see…" Michiru spoke slightly nervous.

The fun was cut short as an arrow hit Hosune in the head. Raiden caught the fox only to fall and pull Sakura with him.

"What was that?! An enemy?!" Hosune yelled getting to his feet first. Raiden picked up the arrow. "Calm down my friend…" Raiden sighed.

"You might have died from that just now." A child's voice spoke.

Hosune glared at the child. The lad wore white clothing with a similar design to the mans. "Papa, are you sure things will be all right with these guys?" The lad asked walking up. "Won't they be useless?" He asked again. "Especially that guy and the fox." The lad spoke.

Hosune took offence to this on both him and his chief. "What was that, you bra-!" Hosune was stopped before going at the lad by Raiden.

The lad stood beside Michiru. "This is my son, Hikaru." Unlike his father. Hikaru wore glasses and was fairly skinny. Michiru glanced to his son. "He's a little demon. Please forgive him." Michiru asked.

"It's ok. Nice to meet you, Hikaru-kun." Raiden spoke. But Hosune wasn't too pleased. And the kid took note in the summoning's annoyance.

"Well then, let's get going." Toshiro spoke. He glanced to Hosune as Michiru left to the cart with his son. "Will he behave?" Toshiro asked.

Raiden sighed as he released his fox's mouth. "I hope. Deal with it Hosune." Raiden spoke. "You remember what Minato-sama said, right?" Raiden asked putting Hosune down.

"If anything happens to the prince, it'll cause international turmoil." Toshiro stated.

And with that they got started.

'_In the moon country, there is an island called Mikazuki Island that has an everlasting summer_.'

The group walked alongside the carts. Toshiro and Ten-ten took the right side by the open land. And Raiden, Hosune and Sakura on the left next to the cliff.

'_The country seems very prosperous and wealthy. The island has plenty of natural resources and the beautiful beaches are popular tourist attractions._'

As the carts went on, bandits waited ready to strike.

'_There are also plenty of gambling establishments, and the area is lively year-round. Tsunade as mentioned about going sometime.'_

'_Well she is a gambling addict, after all.'_

Instantly the bandits attacked. Raiden and Sakura dashed up the cliff. Toshiro and Ten-ten engaged the men on the ground.

Raiden dashed forward with Hosune. The fox fired a blast of chakra knocking the men to the sides. Raiden appeared and disappeared, kicking men and rocks away. "Calm down Hosune!" Raiden yelled.

Toshiro gripped his blade. "Soten ni zase. Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro roared sending a dragon of ice flying out a cross the ground. They stopped the men in their tracks. Ten-ten jumped up pulling a scroll out.

"Take this! Kai!" She yelled as she ripped the scroll open. Kunai flew down on the men.

Sakura flew backwards as she was pushed back. She bounced down the cliff before flipping over. She swung her blade in motion.

"Uchihatasu! Seiryuu!" Sakura roared swing her blade. "Raisenbon!" Fine needles of lightening flew up hitting the man she was attacking. The man stumbled as he went numb. Sakura jumped forward and kneed his chin flipping him flat on his chest.

And while this happened Michiru and his son sat in the cart like nothing was happening.

'_This mission is to escort the prince home after he's been traveling around to various smaller countries. Seems that the previous escorts were treated pretty harshly, and bailed on the job.'_

'_Sounds pretty difficult.'_

'_Well, I'm also assigning the Ten-ten with you Toshiro. I know you will work well together.'_

'_Hai!'_

'_Anyway, this is an important mission. As I'd usually assign all jonin-class shinobi to it. Proceed with caution!'_

'_Hai!'_

That night the group camped out. Michiru and Hikaru eating like royalty as they would. While team hyo, ate ramen.

And while the pair slept in their beds. The team sat in pair's and taking shift's in the cold.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed and the group was traveling across large open field. Making it hard for bandits to attack. Which of course let the group relax. Toshiro and Raiden were one side. Ten-ten and Sakura to other.

"So, do you plan on taking over as the king?" Toshiro asked Michiru.

"Of course! Once papa retires, that is." Michru replied. "But, he's still pretty healthy, so that's a way off." Michiru continued.

Mean while to the back of the cart Raiden was taking interest in the kid's game. He may be able to keep a level head, unlike his summoning. But he didn't like this kid much and was going to try get on with him, if he needed to do his mission with little trouble.

"Hey, what kind of game is that?" Raiden asked. Hosune took note in the fact that the chief was even trying to talk to him. He of course got no reply. "Is that fun?" Raiden asked again.

"Hey, what kind of person is the hidden village of konoha's king?" Michiru asked while his son didn't reply.

"Can't really call him king, but hokage-sama is an excellent person. Both as a shinobi and in everything else." Toshiro spoke.

Raiden sighed and looked to the fields. "I'm never becoming friends with this brat." Raiden muttered. Hosune nodded his thoughts.

"So, does the person have to be an heir to become hokage?" Michiru asked.

Toshiro glanced to Michiru. "Nope. Our village's leaders have all possessed a strong conviction and harmony." Toshiro spoke. He glanced back to Raiden.

"Me and Raiden here have a friend. His dream is to become hokage. But it was only recently that we found out he was the son of the fourth hokage, who is the one in charge." Toshiro spoke.

"But to achieve that, he will need to work hard and overcome all obstacles. Which of course he's doing as we speak." Toshiro continued.

"Wow, kid's pretty amazing! But, how come you only found out about his father not long back?" Michiru asked.

"It's difficult to explain unless you know certain jutsu. But we won't have time to go into this." Toshiro spoke.

"Well anyway, Naruto's training hard. But I guess to him, it's not really training. He's probably enjoying himself." Raiden spoke.

"That's so stupid." Raiden's eye's moved to the lad who now was not trying to make eye contact. Raiden was not having that.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Raiden asked. The kid went back to ignoring him like nothing happened. Now Raiden was getting angry. "What's that supposed to mean?" He still got no reply. "Hey, when people are talking to you-!" Toshiro stopped Raiden before thing's got out of hand and pushed him back.

"Calm down Raiden." Toshiro spoke. Raiden took a breath.

"But to say that. You heard him right?" Raiden asked. Hosune was beside him nodding.

Toshiro sighed. "Keep a level head. I don't need your anger clouding you're movements." Raiden took another breath.

"Sorry… I'll go watch the back." Raiden said as he and Hosune took off to the back end. Toshiro sighed.

'Good thing I can keep a cooler head that you Raiden.'

The time passed and traveler's ended up in a small town in the middle of the country side. As the main cart passed the sign about a circus both Michiru and Hikaru both decided to go watch.

XXXXXXXX

The show was great for the team to relax since their mission started. That large elephants and other show's got the excitement going in all of them. Raiden and Sakura were enjoying the kangaroo boxing. Raiden of course didn't expect the fist from Sakura and got knocked back off the seats.

And Hikaru was awed by the trained animals. Every one of them. His father munched away as he too enjoyed the show. But the one Hikaru was going to enjoy the most was the final act to come.

The lights dimmed and the ring master stood on stage. He was a skinny man with red clothing. "Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for!" He called out. "Time for the rare Siberian tiger's appearance!" He called out. Light's bubbled round the room as the drum's sounded. Then with a boom. The light's stopped on the large white tiger in the top right corner. Its roar made everyone jump. Then it made its way down to the arena.

The ring master moved up to the side of the beast. Everyone nervous of the great beast before them. "Behold! The Siberian tiger, Cham!" He called. "And Cham's partner, Kiki!" He called again as a monkey flipped down landing on the beast. It bowed.

"Please enjoy their performance!" The ring master called.

It began with a passing of a rubber ball. Cham head butting it to Kiki, who hit it back with his hand. Hikaru was awed with the tiger more than any of the other shows. Even as Cham jumped though 3 rings of fire.

Cham roared as Kiki dropped on his head holding an apple. The small chimp took a bite of it. Finally it tossed it in the air which said apple was stabbed into the wall by a arrow. The crowd cheered at the show as the tiger lay down on the stand.

"The next one won't be so easy!" The ring master called. Kiki began to spin an apple on his finger. And then Cham followed by standing on his rear leg's. Staying still as best they can. "If he misses, Kiki will be in danger!" The ring master called out. "Will he be successful?" He asked. The tiger moved side to side as the chimp kept the apple spinning. The archer remained still about to fire.

As the pair got still an arrow fired and knocked the apple down. It had a rubber cap on it. There was a stunned silence. Wondering where it came from the ring master turned the light to find Hikaru had fired that arrow. The child gave an un-caring look. "That was easy." He spoke.

The crowd was stunned in surprise. "That was amazing, young man!" The ring master called out. He clapped and then thought of something. "But, what about this one?" He called snapping his fingers.

Kiki spun another apple and Cham took off around the ring. "How about it? If you can hit this one. I'll give you a reward!" The ring master called. Hikaru remained quiet and pulled his arrow back. The pair continued to run round. The music continued as everyone looked on in silence. Waiting for the child to fire. Hikaru fired and hit his mark, knocking the apple from Kiki's finger.

"That's amazing, Hikaru!" Michiru said praising his son. And this was followed with the crowd as well.

"That boy is pretty good, isn't he?" Ten-ten spoke.

The ring master walked up. "You're pretty good! I'm impressed!" He spoke.

"That was nothing." Hikaru spoke.

The ring master got into a thinking pose. "I need to give you a reward…" He pondered. "Let's see, what would be goo-?" His eye's followed Hikaru's finger to the tiger.

"I want that." Hikaru called.

The ring master turned back to the lad. "Um, he's too big and very dangerous." The ring master spoke. "And most importantly, he's a valuable asset for the job." The ring master spoke, hoping to get the child's agreement.

"No, I want that!" Hikaru spoke again.

"Even if you say that…" The ring master spoke.

"Papa, is it okay?" Hikaru asked. The man finished drinking his wine.

"Sure! I've also taken a liking to this circus." Michiru said with a smile. "I'll buy the whole circus!" He continued to smile. The ring master looked surprised and nervous.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michiru wrote out the check and handed it to the ring master. "You'll be paid in cash once we reach the island." Michiru spoke. The ring master was shaking at the shook of the money. He nodded slowly.

That after noon the circus packed up to leave with Michiru and the rest of his stuff. Raiden and Sakura stared blankly. "He really bought the whole circus." Sakura spoke.

"Is he serious?" Raiden asked.

Elsewhere Kiki and Cham were laying back eating apples. "Well, I can't pass up the chance to perform in the moon country…" The ring master spoke. Hikaru noticed the two animals and stood staring. Kiki took off over Cham while the tiger stared. Hikaru walked up and picked up an apple Kiki dropped. He offered it to the tiger.

"Here." He spoke. The tiger looked at Hikaru. It growled. Hikaru jumped in surprise and stepped back. Cham stood. Hiakru stumbled back as Cham roared.

"Young master!" The ring master yelled. Hikaru sat staring in fear. Cham attacked. Instantly Ten-ten gripped Hikaru and rolled to the side. Toshiro was in front of Cham glaring back at the beast. They stared each other down. The ring master looked worried.

The pair stared and Toshiro emitted a growl match a lion's. Forcing Cham to subside. Toshiro scratched its head. 'He's learned his lesson.' Toshiro said to himself.

'That was close…' Ten-ten sighed.

"Young master. Cham doesn't like people." The ring master stated. Michiru grabbed the ring master.

"Do something about that! It's dangerous!" He yelled.

"D-D-Don't worry." The ring master called as he was shaken. "I-I'll lock him in his cage and keep a close eye on him." He continued.

Toshiro sighed. 'It's not your fault.' The tiger was then moved away to be caged up.

"Hey, were you scared?" Hikaru blinked and looked to Ten-ten. She gave a grin at him. The lad pushed off her and ran off, passing Raiden and Sakura with Hosune on Raiden's shoulder.

"Eh?" Both spoke as he ran passed.

Ten-ten gave a displeased sigh. "He could of said thanks to us." She grumbled.

XXXXXX

"So… What was that you did yesterday to Cham?" Raiden asked. Toshiro was resting on one of the carts near Cham. Raiden was sitting opposite him. Sakura and Ten-ten were on guard. Seeing as the open country left nowhere to hide.

"It's something I was taught by the lion's of my summoning contract." Toshiro spoke. "By gathering chakra to my throat I could stare down even some of the large lion's. It's saved me more than once with them. And with Shiro to help it was my only way to keep the summoning's from ignoring me. Or turning on me." Toshiro said. Raiden nodded. He turns to Hosune who lay on Cham's cage.

"I guess the contract gives you more?" Raiden asked.

Toshiro nodded. "I think so… What about you?" Toshiro asked glancing to the fox.

"There's one. Only the strongest fox's no matter what tail can use them. And Hosune has said. That if the fox demon used this. 'If' he could of. He wouldn't have been sealed that day." Toshiro blinked.

"It's that strong?" He asked. Raiden nodded.

"It's far stronger than my saiyan limit." Raiden said. "It has two forms. The first." Raiden said.

"Is Kitsune Ama shinka." Raiden said.

"Fox armor evolution?" Toshiro spoke. Raiden nodded.

"They basically become a form of their, Inner beast sort of. Some can be human. Some are beast. Some are even both." Raiden said.

"Hosune?" Toshiro asked. Raiden nodded.

"He can use the kitsune Ama shinka. His is human form. But it retains most of his fox form." Raiden said. "Their speed, power, And other's are increased. But some only have one increase over all the others." Raiden continued. "Also… Two kitsune or more can fuse in the Joguresu shinka. They combine both their hybrid form's… And become something even stronger. But. It's the same as our fusion. It's only 30 minutes." Raiden said.

"Woah… Is this why the fox contract has vanished?" Toshiro asked.

"Most likely the nine tails didn't want just anyone to use the fox contract." Raiden said. "But I'm still trying to figure out why me…"

Toshiro sighed. "Like the fox will say. Any way… Anything else?" Raiden nod's.

"Yeah a second ability. The Basuto shinka." Raiden said,

"Burst evolution?" Toshiro questioned.

"This is something but the summoned and fox can use. They become a defining weapon of their form. Giving their power to the summoner. I have yet to try it." Raiden said.

"Anything else?" Toshiro asked. Raiden's face saddened a bit.

"What I'm about to tell you. Is between you, me and Sakura." Raiden said. His eyes locked with his white haired friend.

Toshiro's eyes widen slowly as he heard what Raiden said. He was speechless. Raiden sighed. "Never tell a soul unless it happens. But only after." Raiden said.

"And if it doesn't work?" Toshiro asked.

"Then it won't matter." Raiden said. He smiled to Sakura. "Our turn?" Sakura nods. "Right. Come on Hosune." Raiden called.

"Right chief." Hosune called.

Toshiro gave a sad look at the pair as they walked together. 'Let's hope it doesn't come to that.'

XXXXXXX

"The ocean liners to Mikazuki Island haven't been arriving, probably due to the recent storms." The boat's man at the dock's stated. "That's why temporary vessels have been prepared for you." He said.

"It's fine since I have important business to attend to, but we should probably hurry." Michiru spoke.

A while later. Raiden and Toshiro were following the lone cart with Michiru and Hikaru into a location. A large amount of flowers sat in the cart as Michiru prepared himself.

"Papa?" Hiakru spoke on the other side of the flowers. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To see your mama, Hikaru." Michiru said. The child's eyes widen.

The cart came to a stop outside a small house. A woman picking fruit looked to the cart as she stood.

Michiru stepped out the cart with flower's in hand. The woman stared. Michiru smiled as he called out. "Long time no see, Amayo!"

The woman looked in shock. The fruit hit the floor as she ran forward. Michiru grinned in happiness. "Oh, my honey!" He said raising his arms. But the woman by passed him and up to Hikaru.

She stopped just before him. Getting a good look. "Hikaru? You're Hikaru, right?" She asked kneeling down to his level. The child made no sound as he stared. The mother knew with no doubt even with no reply. He was her son. "Hikaru!" She called hugging him.

Hikaru could only stare dumb founded. "Hikaru!" She called again as she cried with happiness.

"Is that his wife?!" Raiden asked Toshiro.

Amayo released her son and smiled as the lad. "You've grown, Hikaru" Amayo said. The sound of something behind her made her look to Michiru. "Who are you?" She asked.

Michiru gave a hurt look. "You're mean, Amayo!" He said dropping his flower's to his side. "It's me! Me!" He said trying to get her to remember. She stared for a sec.

"Don't tell me… Michiru?" She asked unsure.

"That's right!" Michiru spoke in delight.

The women's eyes widened greatly. "No way! You're like a different person!" She said in shock. "What's with all that fat?" She stated.

Michiru glanced away and frowned. "It's because you left." He said. "I ate all the time to ease my sadness and ended up like this!" He said. Amayo sighed.

XXXXX

"That's why I want you to come back." Michiru spoke to Amayo in the house. "I miss you and so does Hikaru!" Michiru continued. Hikaru sat outside and watched.

"And I already told you that I don't want to be with you anymore!" Amayo yelled. "If not for the pre-nup, I would've taken him with me!" She yelled.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Michiru asked as he followed behind his ex around the table. "I gave you everything you wanted, didn't I!?" Michiru said trying his best to win her back. "Is there something else you want?" He asked. She stopped. But didn't look at him.

"Yeah, the most important thing." She said. Michiru pondered.

"I got it! A palace, right?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled turning to him.

Michiru tried again. "Then, what about a summer home?" He asked. He walked over to her parents. "Your parents can also live there with you." He said. They nodded hoping she would agree. A loud thump on the table was dead no.

Amayo sat down. She didn't want anything to do with him. Not till he learned. But what he needed to learn she doubted he would ever find out. She turned away and Michiru tried again.

"Don't pick on me." Michiru said. "Let's live together again!" He pleaded. He got on his knees as he continued to win her over. "Tell me whatever it is that you want." He said. "Jewels, treasures…" He said. He gripped her hand. "I'd even give you the moon country!" He said.

He'd gone too far and with that she slapped him down. Michiru could only stare. Amayo looked at him.

"You haven't changed at all." She said. "And you still don't know what's truly important." She continued.

Both Hikaru and Michiru could only stare.

XXXXX

Later down by the dock's, everything was being loaded. Hikaru and Michiru stared out on to the ocean. "I wonder why…" Michiru asked himself. "I don't get it at all." He continued. A man walked up to the pair.

"Michiru-sama, I need to consult with you about the boat's departure." The man said.

Michiru stood and turn to the man. "I got it." He said.

"Turns out it'll be impossible to load the entire luggage." The man said. Hikaru pulled out his hand held game and played.

"I see. That's kid's mother…" Sakura said to Raiden as he cooked ramen for the three.

"…got sick of putting up with his father and left three years ago." Raiden said.

Sakura continued to watch. "That explains it." She said.

Hosune mean while grinned wildly as he enjoyed his beef ramen. Well… More beef than ramen. Raiden looked to Sakura. "You eating?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Sorry. But I'm going to check out the boats." She said.

"I'll join you in a bit then." Raiden said as he eat away. She smiled and walked off.

Raiden sighed in relief to his now warm stomach. Hosune picked up his last piece and hopped on Raiden's shoulder. "Let's go catch up too Sakura." Raiden spoke as he packed up. The sound of foot step's turned his head to Hikaru.

Neither was really interested in hanging round the brat to long and ignored him.

"Is that good?" Hikaru asked as he walked up. Raiden looked to him, wondering what he meant. He pointed to the ramen. "Yeah, it's good. But not good enough for you." Raiden said as he stood. He glanced to see Hikaru was a serious face as he looked to the water.

Hikaru turned to Raiden with a smirk. "Be my servant!" He called.

Raiden didn't stop. "Like hell kid." Raiden said.

"If you become my servant, I'll give you whatever you want!" Hikaru said.

"I have everything. I've lived you're life. And I like the one I have over anything you could give." Raiden said.

"Toys, games… I'll give you tons of them!" Hikaru called as he followed.

"Oi!" Hosune spoke out. "Get this into your head. We will not be you're servant." Hosune huffed as the pair walked. "So stop treating people like play things."

"Nice one." Raiden said as palmed Hosune's paw. They only got three steps before Hosune was hit by a toy arrow again. The fox flipped and turn to the child.

"Ok! That's it!" Hosune yelled going at him. The fox gripped him while Raiden tried to stop the fox.

"Hosune… Calm down!" Raiden called.

"I can't take this shit anymore from him!" Hosune growled. He released his grip and thumped Hikaru's head with his tail. He had hardened the blow with chakra.

The kid slummed onto his knees. Raiden sighed. "Hosune…" He spoke. The fox sighed.

"Sorry… I.. Lost it." Hosune muttered.

Hikaru cried out second's after.

"You've got another thing coming if you think everything will always go how you want it to." Raiden spoke as Hosune rested round Raiden's neck.

Instantly both sensed danger. "Raiden! What the hell did you do?!" Both looked to Sakura.

Then paled. "S-Sakura. It not.." Both didn't move knowing more pain would come if they did. Both took a first class dip on the sea.

Toshiro sighed from the top of the ship. 'He really needs to keep that fox and himself in control.' He smiled as Ten-ten passed him tea. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXX

That night the ship partied. Michiru being so drunk he was dancing about himself.

Hosune sighed as he watched Raiden and Sakura dance it out. Toshiro and Ten-ten not far off. 'Stupid Sakura and her stupid naughty seat or no beef tonight rule.' Hosune sighed. He glanced to the pair and decided to go hang out with the animals. Even at the cost of his beef.

Hosune took note of Kiki running off and followed both the monkey and Hikaru who followed Kiki. He followed the pair to Cham's cage. The monkey hopped inside while the lad stood outside watching. Hosune lay on a cage and watched the show.

The tiger growled and Hikaru hoped this would work like it did with Kiki. He walked up with the apple in hand. Passing it forward, Cham lashed at the cage. Hikaru fell back and Hosune sniggered at the poor human's attempted. Hikaru threw the apple at the cage. "What's your problem?!" Hikaru yelled in anger.

Cham roared back. "You know… Maybe because he can tell what kind of person you are. He just doesn't like you for that." Hikaru blinked and looked to Hosune. The child stared and the fox grinned. "Thanks for the show." He said vanished in a wisp of fire.

Elsewhere on the boat Toshiro was taking note of his surroundings. "The new moon as already passed." Toshiro muttered. He raised an eyebrow. "A storm?" He asked himself as he saw the thunder cloud's in the distance.

XXXXXXXXX

Thunder cracked and wind's howled as the ship bounced about on the heavy sea. Michiru wasn't doing well as it was too much for his stomach to take. The door banged. "You're highness!" A man spoke. He stumbled sideway's.

"The luggage on the deck is in danger of falling over board!" He called.

"Then do something about it!" Michiru spoke through his sickness. "It'll be a waste if it's all washed away." He spoke as Hikaru sat up.

XXXX

Raiden glanced left and right. "Where first?" Raiden asked Toshiro.

"The animals will be yours and Sakura's. I'll help with Ten-ten. Can I count on you?" He asked. Raiden and Sakura nod.

"We'll be fine. Let's go." Raiden said as he and Sakura took off. Ten-ten followed.

Toshiro was about to follow Ten-ten when. "Just let it be." He glanced to see Hikaru was the one who had spoken.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm already sick of the animals." Hikaru spoke. "Just leave them be." He said.

Toshiro growled. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Hikaru glanced away. "But, they're dangerous and-" He stopped as Toshiro gripped his shirt.

"I can only stand so much. But to abandon the animal's you wanted so much?" Toshiro pushed him to the floor. "You're the worst kind of trash…" He said looking at the child. "I'd hit you… But you're even to pathetic to hit." Toshiro then turned and dashed to get work done. "Trash like you should go hide under the covers." He called leaving out the door.

Hikaru lay there for a minute. "I… Am not trash!" He yelled taking off to help as well.

Hikaru stumbled as he walked out on deck.

"Sakura!" Raiden called as he saw her fall.

"I'm fine… Let's get these cages tied down." She called out.

Raiden glanced about him. 'Where's Hosune?'

Said fox was watching Hikaru face the storm. He raised an eyebrow. 'What's he doing?' He glanced to the tiger cage. The ring master couldn't get the cage open. The small monkey gripped onto Hikaru's leg.

"Kiki" Hikaru called.

A wave crashed over and the fox gripped tight. 'I… Hate water…' He shook himself as best he could. 'Damn where's Raiden?' He glanced about. Instantly the cage's moved to the other side. Hosune jumped for his life as the empty cages flew off.

"It's useless…" The ring master called. The tiger banged the cage.

"Raiden!" Hosune yelled. But the wind drowned out his voice. 'Damn it..!' He jumped down only to watch Hikaru go for the cage.

"Young master!" The ring master called as Raiden turned to his call. He watched as a large wave crashed down.

"Sakura! Hurry, get this guy in. I've got to help Hikaru after." Raiden called. "Hai." Sakura spoke as she pushed harder on the animal.

Hikaru slid up to the cage and held on tight. He turns the key. Hosune watched as best he could. 'No way… Heh. Maybe I thought to badly of this kid after all?' He said to himself as he open the cage door.

The group stood together. Only for the boat to turn at a sharp angle. A large wave blasted the three. Hikaru was hanging onto the edge. Kiki in one of his hand's while he hung on.

"Shit!" Hosune yelled. He dashed forward. Water stopped him. "Hikaru!" Raiden yelled out. He glanced to Hosune. "Hosune!" The fox glanced to Raiden. He nodded.

The tiger hung onto Hikaru with his claw's on the rope ladder. But his grip slipped. Raiden jumped with his Hosune in his hand. "Now!" Hosune yelled as Raiden threw him forward.

Hosune's eye's snap open. Fire burned deep within.

"Shinka!" Hosune yelled.

Hosune's body glowed as his shifted into a human form. He dived into the water.

Raiden crouched on the side of the mast. 'Come on…'

The water burst as Hosune returned to the surface. His red body was larger than the tiger's. The whole chest was a plate mail armor. He wore two spiked shoulder pads and wore large metal wings on his back. He wore a large three blade claw on each arm. His legs wore plate guards too. A metal helmet shaped like a fox with the top yellow and lower red. He landed on the boat and crouched.

"Nice one Hosune!" Raiden called.

"_I got all three. Quick, get them in side!_" Hosune called. Raiden nodded. Hosune glowed before turning back into his fox form. He shook his head. Before he followed.

XXXXXX

The sea was calm the next morning. Dead calm. Everyone was fine and well. The door on the ship cabin opened and Michiru and Hikaru walked out. Kiki was at Hikaru's side instantly.

Team 7 smiled as Hikaru enjoyed the monkey's company. Hikaru looked up as Cham walked up. Michiru stepped aside. "Young master, watch out!" The ring master called. The tiger circled Hikaru. Cham stopped in front of Hikaru and the child looked nervous. Everyone else was on edge as well.

Looking to the chimp, Kiki waved his hand in a scratching motion. The lad stepped forward and nervously brought his hand out. He put it to the side of the tiger's head. Which Cham rubbed his head against. Hikaru smiled and rubbed the tiger's head. Cham lay down and Kiki jumped on Cham.

"No way! Cham is being so friendly…" The ring master spoke.

"Go on." Both girls spoke to Raiden and Toshiro. Both stood and walked over. Hikaru looked to the pair and looked worried. Both stood there.

"Err…" Both said looking at each other. They both bow. "Sorry." Both said. "We're sorry!" Both spoke.

"I'm sorry for the thing before getting on the boat." Raiden said looking up.

"And I'm sorry for what I said about you." Toshiro said.

"After what I saw. Hikaru, you're pretty amazing!" Raiden said.

"I agree." Hosune spoke. "I misunderstood you. After what you did to help Cham… I have to say you have a lot of courage!" Hosune then glanced to Cham. "And he recognizes that as well." Hosune said. "That you're amazing."

Raiden and Toshiro nodded. The tiger rubbed his head on Hikaru. The group chuckled. Hikaru wiped the tears away. He then stood to the pair. He bowed. "I'm also sorry!" He called. "I'm sorry for doing all that to you." He said standing strait. He knelt by Cham. "I'm sorry to you too, Cham." Hikaru said.

"Because you wouldn't play with me, I got angry. The truth is I wanted to be friends with you and Onii-chan." Hikaru said resting his head on Cham. "I wanted us to play together." Hikaru continued. "But I…" Hikaru went quiet.

Raiden smiled. "What's this? Is that what this was all about?" Raiden asked. Hikaru turned to Raiden. "Friends, huh? Okay!" Raiden said. "You and I are friends from now on!" Raiden continued.

"Really?" Hikaru asked. Raiden grinned. Hikaru smiled widely. He then turned to Cham who was making a fuss.

"These guys said that they'll become your friend's too!" Hosune called walking up.

"Hey what about me?" Toshiro asked.

"And me?" Sakura said walking up.

"I'll be your friend too!" Ten-ten said.

Hikaru smiled. But his smile became a frown. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we're going to have to go our different ways shortly after we make it to the island." Hikaru said looking down.

"Oh, yeah." Sakura spoke. Raiden turned to Hikaru. Then he thought of something.

"Then let's make a promise!" Raiden said. He brought his right arm out with his pinky sticking out from his fisted hand. "We'll promise to be friends forever!" Raiden said. He held it out. "I won't forget about you." Raiden continued. Hikaru just stared on. "So please remember me forever!" Raiden continued.

Hikaru stood. With a nod he hooked his pinky round Raiden's. Sakura nudged Raiden. "Hey, just the two of you?!" She asked as the group moved round.

"Sorry." Raiden spoke. Toshiro, Ten-ten and Sakura then hooked theirs.

"Hey animal's too!" Hosune called as he jumped on Raiden's shoulder. He brought his tail down. The group shook.

"Everyone, let's be friends forever and ever!" Hikaru said with a smile.

"Right!" Raiden called.

"Yeah!" Toshiro, Ten-ten and Sakura called. Each nodded. Instantly Cham's paw pressed down.

"H-hey wait! I'll be!" Hosune called as the group was pushed down. "_Crushed…_" Hosune spoke as his tail flapped about to the side of Cham as he lay under him.

The group burst out laughing and Hikaru's laugher turned to tears as he cried with happiness. The group stared with a smile.

XXXXXXX

The boat docked a day on. The cart was at main entrance from the city to the docks. "I'm going to leave the rest to you then." Michiru spoke to the ring master and the ninja stood to the sides of the cart.

"Yes, please leave it to me." The ring master spoke with a nod.

"Later!" Michiru called as the cart moved off.

They walked through the quiet at a steady pace. "This rich town surrounded by nature." A women's voice over the speaker called. "It has three beautiful beaches just within eyesight!" It continued. "After sunbathing at the beach… Breeze on over to Mikazuki!" The group looked at the large TV screen.

"How weird." Michiru spoke as he looked about. "This is supposed to be a pretty busy street." He said worried.

"There's no one here!" Sakura spoke.

As the group passed an alley. Toshiro's eye's scowled as someone ran passed. 'What's this?'

They passed through the city and into the woods, which went up hill to two large gates. They opened and the group entered. They stopped outside the castle. No one was in sight.

"No one's coming to greet us." Michiru spoke looking at the entrance.

At that two people walked out onto the balcony. Michiru smiled. "Hey, Shabadaba!" He called.

The man stepped forward. "My, my, if it isn't Michiru-dono!" He called. He was a fairly large man with a very long mustache which reached to his side burns. "Good job traveling through the different countries." He called. "It's wonderful that you have returned safely!" He continued.

"Thank you, Shabadaba!" Michiru called. His face became worried again. "But that aside, the town looks a bit odd." He spoke. "Did something happen?" He asked.

Shabadaba stared. Michiru looked more worried by not getting a reply. "Shabadaba…" He spoke.

Still, the man stared. Instantly something stunned Michiru, he then glanced from left to right. "Where's Papa? I don't see him around." Michiru spoke.

Shabadaba's face became of something that looked close to a smile. "The king… has died!" He yelled.

Michiru stared in shook. And at that moment armed soldier's stepped out the castle. The surrounded the group. Raiden got into stance.

"I shall now inherit the throne!" Shabadaba called out.

Sakura reached for her blade. Ten-ten reached for her pouch. Toshiro glanced about his hand on his blade.

"Kill them!" Shabadaba ordered.

The soldiers moved in.

"Raiden! Sakura! Ten-ten!" Toshiro called.

The three spread out as Toshiro stayed close.

"Hosune let's go!" Raiden called. "Right chief!" The fox dashed forward and his fur lit up with fire. "Kitsune ho bibu!" The fox's jumped and lashed his tail out firing fire out at the guard's.

Raiden appeared in the group. "Kaio-ken! Argh!" Raiden released a burst of energy which shock waved sending them flying.

One lashed out at Michiru, he moved back in time.

"Soten ni zase…" A large wall of ice shot up as a dragon passed by. They looked up to see Toshiro who swung his blade in motion. "Hyorinmaru! He swung his blade sending the dragon at them. The men were frozen on the spot. Toshiro landed on the ice.

"Your majesty, your highness, please get inside the carriage!" The driver called.

Ten-ten deflected a strike with her kunai. Then vanishing and appearing above she flipped a scroll open. Firing a barrage of tagged kunai, which exploded as they hit the ground.

Toshiro deflected another attack. "Get out of here!" Toshiro ordered to the driver.

Sakura skidded back and swung her blade. "Uchihatasu.... Seiryuu!" Sakura yelled as her blade shifted into her tsurugi. She swung her blade in motion. "Raisenbon!" Needles of lightening stabbed into the men's armor shocking them.

She then dashed forward. "Raikiru!" Her body became an electrical blur cutting through the men. She then jumped and brought her blade up. "Rairyuusouha!" She swung her blade down sending a dragon composed of lightening down on the remaining men in her spot. She flipped and landed.

The cart dashed passed and more soldiers moved forward and attacked the driver. Then moved to attack the cart.

"Kaio-ken!" Raiden roared sliding to the side. Hosune was on his shoulder. He threw his hand's forward and the fox opened its mouth. "Kamehameha!" The red bullet and blue beam of chakra sent the men flying.

Toshiro ducked under a strike. "There's just no end to them!" He called. 'I'll have to use it…'

"Ban!" Toshiro yelled. Only to stop as an armored cart knocked the soldiers a side. "Back up?"

He asked pushing one back.

Men jumped from the cart and drew swords. One lashed out, knocking the blade from the soldier. Then pushed the other's a side in the soldier's stunned moment.

Shabadaba gasped. "Korega?" He called. The soldiers stared. "He's a traitor! Kill him quickly!" Shabadaba called out.

Korega turned to Shabadaba. "What did you say?!" He yelled. One soldier attacked. Korega blocked. "Snap out of it!" He yelled. He pushed the man back and was attacked by another. "There's no way he's the ruler!" Korega yelled. He knocked the man down and stabbed the ground beside him.

"For friends to fight like this…" He spoke. "This is so pointless!" He yelled. He turned to another attacking. But Raiden kicked him aside. And stood back to back with Korega. "Thanks… But where's your squad leader?" Korega asked.

"I'm Toshiro of squad seven." Toshiro called landing on the cart. "We're more than enough for this." The lad spoke.

"Who are you?" Keroga asked.

"Hired guard. A shinobi team from Konoha." Raiden spoke.

"I don't know what to think right now. But I guess it's reassuring." Korega said.

"Ten-ten!" Toshiro called.

"Hai!" The girl jumped taking the driver's seat.

"Korega. Protect Ten-ten. We'll cover the escape. Raiden! Sakura!" Toshiro called.

"Hai!" Both yelled.

"Bankai!" Both Toshiro and Sakura yelled.

Ice burst to life from Toshiro's blade stretching up his right arm and over his left. His feet were coved in ice and two ice wings spread out. A tail stretched out and three, four blue petaled flowers formed behind Toshiro. He brought his now 8 star hilted blade up.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro roared.

Sakaru's blade shattered and instantly wind whipped up round her, knocking men back. Two large blue sings spread out from her black coat. Red samurai guards coving the back edge of the wings. These wings spread out from the two large shoulder guards. On her right arm a half dragon humanoid face appeared. And in the left a dragons head. Her hands seen out the bottom.

"What's that?" Someone yelled out.

"This… Is my bankai…" Sakura spoke. "Tenou Seiryuu!" Sakura roared.

Raiden jumped sky ward along with his teammate. "Argh!" Raiden roared going super saiyan. "Let's go!" He roared.

"Hai!" They yelled.

"Hya!" Ten-ten called taking off in the cart.

Sakura brought her left arm up. "Rai kyanon!" She yelled as her left arm glowed and a cannon appeared in the mouth of the dragon. She aimed at the soldier's as they tried to stop the carriage's escape. "Kaji!" She yelled firing an orb of lightening down. The men were thrown a side.

Toshiro brought his blade up. "Argh!" He yelled sending a dragon of ice crashing down. A large pillar of ice formed. "Sennen hyoro!" Toshiro yelled. Both he and Sakura took off to follow the group Raiden flipped in front of the gate.

"You won't pass…" He spoke as the soldier's ran up. "Argh! Scatter!" Raiden yelled firing multiple energy spheres. The men stopped as they couldn't get passed. They were surrounded. "Kakusanyudokodan!" The sphere drove in on the men blasting them and throwing up the ground. Raiden took off with Hosune following.

"Blast it who are those guys?!" Shabadaba yelled.

Mean while from the top of the castle three people watched the fight with interested. "They're pretty good for brats…" One female with white hair spoke.

Back with the group that were now racing through the forest. "Your help really saved us back there!" Korega called. "I apologize for not explaining the situation in advance!" He continued.

"What are we going to do now?" Toshiro asked as he followed alongside the cart.

"We have friends in Sanchuu" Korega spoke. "We're going there for now!"

Mean while in the city. The circus was walking about the empty streets. Not knowing of what was going on. "There really isn't anyone here, huh?" The ring master spoke in confusion. "Is the moon country always like this?" He asked himself. He blinked as he saw Michiru's carriage take a corner followed by another cart. "That was the majesty's carriage just now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The group traveled up into the mountain's before a large cave. The group entered behind Korega. They stood just short of a light. An old man lad down in a bed. Michiru and Hikaru ran forward. "Papa!" Michiru called.

"Grandfather!" Hikaru yelled.

"Papa! Papa!" Michiru called as he came to a stop beside the bed. "What happened? Hey, Papa!" Michiru continued to yell.

"That old man is the king?" Raiden spoke to himself.

XXXXXX

"The king knew that minister Shabadaba would want the crown one day." Korega said to the group. "Even so, the king hoped that he would understand him someday." He sighed.

"However, he continued to run down the path of anarchy. Luckily, since we knew about this beforehand, we were able to offer our advice to the king, and came to the conclusion to execute the minister. And just in case the worst were to happen, we had his majesty, Michiru and Hikaru-dono go overseas under the disguise as traveling through our neighboring countries." Michiru glanced to Korega.

"That…" He frowned. "That was why… No way!" He yelled.

"The king had planned to deal with the minister." Korega stated. "However, the minister had already hired some wandering ninja and had a military force set up." He continued. "Their counterattack was greater than we had expected and we were forced to flee." He bowed his head a bit. "But in the end, the king was…" He cloaked a sob as he tried to keep his composure.

Michiru and Hikaru both gave a worried looked. "Grandfather!" Hikaru called out.

Sakura stepped forward. "Let me take a look." She spoke.

They removed the cover showing part of the king's body had turned to stone.

"He's… Turned to stone!" Sakura gasped.

"It seems that one of the shinobi has some sort of special ability." Korega spoke up again. "The king was poisoned while leading us!"

"How is he?" Toshiro asked Sakura.

"Well, I'm going to give it a try." Sakura formed a set of seal's and began her work.

XXXXXXXXX

Back at the castle.

"This is terrible!" Shabadaba yelled. He was pacing back and thought. "His majesty escaped!" He continued.

"Damn! Damn! Damn it!" He yelled stomping the ground.

"They were pretty powerful." One of the male shinobi spoke. This one had orange hair.

"What are you going to do about this, Ishidate?!" Shabadaba yelled. At the man.

"Don't worry. Even though they're pretty good, they don't stand a chance against us." Ishidate spoke as he looked out the window. He smirked. "We'll finish them off soon." He said.

"Of course you will!" Shabadaba spoke. "That's why I've been paying you so much!" Ishidate glanced at the man and smirked.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How is he, Sakura?" Toshiro asked.

"I didn't have problems stopping the stone transformation." Sakura spoke. "It's just; he needed to be tended to immediately after he was attacked by the enemy." She continued.

"I see." Toshiro said.

"Also, it's about the king, but…" Sakura frowned. "I'm afraid that he doesn't have much longer." She spoke.

The king's eye's open slowly. The glanced to his right. "You've come back, Michiru?" The man looked up in surprise.

"Papa!" Michiru called.

"Grandfather!" Hikaru called as everyone began to walk over.

"Your majesty!" Korega spoke.

"Hikaru, too?" The king spoke. He smiled. "Thank goodness."

Time passed as everything that happened was explained. "Is that so? You guys were taking care of Michiru and Hikaru." The king spoke to team Hyo. "Thank you so much." He said with a small smile.

"And how is the country doing?" The king asked.

"It's unfortunate, but it's going to fall into the rebel hands at this rate." Korega stated.

"I see." The king replied. He glanced to his son. "Michiru, what do you think of this country right now?" He asked.

"What do I think?" Michiru asked. "I think that it is a very rich, pretty and wonderful country." He said.

"But I think that fortune alone does not bring happiness." The king said. Michiru stared trying to understand.

"Smiles, happiness, hopes and dreams…" The king listed. "I wanted to create a country that was peaceful and charitable." He continued. "It's a shame that Shabadaba, who I had considered a comrade, could not understand this." He said.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Michiru spoke. "You sound just like Amayo."

"Did you see her? How did it go?" The king asked. Michiru didn't reply. "I see…" The king sighed out.

"She said that I don't understand what is important." Michiru spoke up.

"She's as straightforward as ever." The king said. "I thought that her scolding you would be perfect, but I never thought that she would become disgusted with you like this." The king continued. "It's such a shame." He closed his eyes. "I see… Something important." He muttered. He looked back up, but didn't say a word for a couple of seconds.

"Michiru?" The king called.

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

"Please listen to my final words." The king said.

Dread filled Michiru's face. Hikaru gave a worried look.

Both leaned forward. "Grandfather!" Hikaru called.

"Final?!" Michiru spoke making sure he heard right.

But the king wasn't about to stop to reply. He had to get what he needed out. "I can't tell you what that important thing is in my current situation." The king spoke under the yelling of the pair. But it didn't seem to get through.

"You will become the next king." Michiru's father spoke.

All but the shinobi held their tear's as the king said his final word's. "All of you bodyguards…" The king called.

Toshiro walked up and knelt by the king. "Yes, sir." Toshiro spoke.

"I'm sure that you already know what it is, but please hear my final request…" Toshiro nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please protect these two." The king asked.

Toshiro nodded. "I will, the whole team will, even if it costs us our lives." Toshiro stated. The team nodded.

The king smiled. "Thank you." He said. With that his eyes began to close. "Michiru… I'm counting on you." He said. With that the king passed away.

"Papa!" Michiru cried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, up on a cliff side Hikaru sat with Raiden. "Grandfather always treated me so kindly." He spoke. "He even made this bow for me." He continued.

"I practiced really hard and he was always so happy whenever I hit a bull's eye." Hikaru continued. "I really love him."

Raiden looked to the sky. "Did you understand what your grandpa was saying, Hikaru?" Raiden asked the lad. Hikaru glanced to Raiden, and then shook his head. Raiden looked back to the sky, "I kind a get what he said." Raiden said to Hikaru.

"I'm sure he was talking about this right here." Raiden said putting a hand on his chest. Hikaru put a hand on his, trying to understand what the boy meant.

"The deceased hokage took really good care of me as well. But not just me, Naruto, Toshiro… Even the village and everyone in it. But the village and everyone in the village have given me something precious." Raiden stood looking to the stars.

"Naruto has this as well. And that's why he'll become hokage, so he can protect them." Raiden said. He turned to the small child.

"I'm sure that your grandpa wanted you and your father to protect those precious things." Raiden said.

"Protect what's precious?" Hikaru asked. He looked to the country before him. "I wonder if someone like me can do it." He asked himself.

"You can! I'm sure you can do it!" Raiden spoke up with a smile.

"But." Hikaru spoke. Raiden crouched by the lad.

"Hey, when Naruto becomes hokage and you become king. Let's make our countries become friends as well." Raiden said. Hikaru looked at Raiden. "So whenever you're in trouble. I'll fly over and save you!" Raiden said grinning. "So please save us, too." Raiden asked. The pair stared. Raiden grinned. "Okay?" He asked. Hikaru nodded with a smile.

"Then it's a promise!" Raiden said raising his pinky. Hikaru hooked his over. "We'll be friends forever." Raiden finished.

"Forever." Hikaru spoke.

XXXXXXXXX

"We don't have a strong military force." Korega spoke. "It's too weak to be able to stand up against the minister." He continued as the group traveled to the beach that night. "For the time being we would like to send the king and Hikaru-dono overseas."

"Our best tactic would be for him to meet with our allied countries and form a stronger force."

XXXX

They crouched in the bushes along the beach front. They were waiting for their pick up, "Not yet?" Korega spoke. He noticed something and ran to the shore. Two boats sat in wait.

One man hopped off. "Captain Korega!" The man called. "We have a boat waiting outside the bay." The man continued.

Korega nodded. "Well done." The man spoke. He then signaled to the shinobi and the rest.

"Let's go." Toshiro spoke as they moved out. The group ran forward only for Hikaru to come to a stop. His father sat by the tree. He ran back over.

"Papa! Come on, let's go!" Hikaru called. Michiru didn't move. Hikaru pulled his arm and the man slowly stood. He then followed the group.

"Wait up!" Michiru called as his body stamina ran short.

"Go on ahead." Toshiro called.

The shinobi tried to get the man up "Hey, stand up!" Raiden called. Only for the new king to lay flat on his back.

"I know that!" Michiru replied.

Instantly from the forest three figures jumped from them. One threw a kunai. It hit the ground and exploded.

The men turned to the explosion.

Toshiro, Sakura and Ten-ten stood at the front. Raiden back with Michiru.

The smoke cleared showing the shinobi that Shabadaba had hired.

"Are you guy's stupid or what?" The girl with white air asked.

"We saw a light coming from the coast." Ishidate spoke up. "It's obvious that you made arrangements to get those ships." He continued. "Now why don't you hand over that man and the brat?" Ishidate asked.

Ten-ten stepped forward. "Like hell! Like anyone's going to hand them over!" She yelled.

Ishidate smirked. "You're full of guts, brat." She tensed as Ishidate appeared behind them. He lashed out punching Ten-ten to the right. The group we're too caught by the speed to move at that point.

Ishidate was in front of her and punched her face. Ten-ten flipped back putting her hands on the ground. Then lashed out with two kicks, before rotating and going at him with a kunai. Ishidate dodged again.

"What's wrong?!" The man asked. He then drove his knee into her chest. "Where are you aiming?!" He asked. He then punched her gut knocking her back, but she was able to keep to her feet. Ishidate chuckled.

A blade rested at his neck. "That's as far as you go." Toshiro spoke.

Ishidate glanced to Toshiro. "That so?" He asked.

Instantly the large man was in front of Ten-ten. But Raiden appeared seconds later his hair ablaze with gold chakra. The man punched out before the lad got time to block. He took the brunt of the force sending both flying. Both bounced and the man got in front of Ten-ten. He then kicked out. "Argh!" Hosune yelled diving in taking the blow. Ten-ten and Hosune bounced across the ground. They didn't move.

"Hosune!" Raiden yelled. "Argh!" The teen roared dashing forward. "This is for Ten-ten and Hosune!" Raiden yelled lashing out with his fist. The man dodged and drove his knee into Raiden's chest.

'What's going on? I should have dodged that?' He was then sent flying into the air. The large man followed. Raiden didn't even have time to react as the man sent him flying into the sand below.

Sakura stared as the smoke cleared. Raiden's lay with his head in the sand. He body slumped.

"Damn you!" Toshiro growled.

The man was behind the lad and Toshiro lashed out. The pair clashed blades and jumped back.

Hosune shook his head. 'What strength…' He glanced up to find Raiden in the ground. He growled. "Chief!" Hosune dashed forward. "Shinka" Turned into his hybrid form.

"_Argh!_" He lashed out with his clawed arm. The man blocked it and Hosune growled.

Sakura who had been staring sensed a presence behind her. "Why don't you die, too?!" The white haired girl asked. Sakura vanished with shunpo and drew her blade. The white haired girl dashed at Sakura.

"Shinobi from konoha, huh? I've heard rumors about you." Ishidate spoke to Toshiro. "I wonder who's stronger?" He asked.

"Don't think because I'm a brat I'll be easy to defeat." Toshiro crouched before jumping. He gripped his blade with both hands. Ice burst from the blade spiraling up the blade like a vortex before bursting upwards. The sky became cloudy.

'Hmmm…?'

"Soten ni zase!" Toshiro roared as ice spiraled round him. He swung his blade and ice shot out. A dragon with red eyes made of ice roared. "Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled.

'Impressive… An ice limit? Interesting…' Ishidate jumped back dodging as the dragon crashed down. Dodged to the side as Toshiro lashed out. The lad skidded across the ground. A cut formed on his shirt.

"Huh?" Toshiro asked himself.

Hosune lashed out with a kick. Only for the large man to block. The man then punched forward. Hosune blocked only to go flying back. 'What the…?'

Sakura blocked a strike and then another. The white haired girl lashed out with a second kunai. Sakura jumped back. She found a cut on her sleeve. 'I thought I dodged it!'

"This is strange." Toshiro muttered.

Hosune bounced along the ground before turning back into his fox form. The man was there in seconds. Before driving his fist into the fox. Hosune yelped. 'My movement's… Are to slow.'

Sakura fell to her knees as her foe knocked her down. She looked to the white haired girl and found her to be moving slowly. 'Is there a time distortion?' She asked herself.

'Is this genjutsu? When did they…?' Toshiro asked himself. He formed a seal. "Kai!"

Ishidate smirked. Then showing his right gloved hand, a red slit eye snapped open. Toshiro's eyes widen as the man dashed at him. Toshiro dodged to the side only for his arm to be grabbed. 'Damn!' Slowly his left arm was being covered in stone.

"That's a waste of time. This isn't a genjutsu." Ishidate spoke.

"I see. It was that explosive note just a moment ago, wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Right. It's an odorless poison mist." The girl spoke. "When you smell it, it messes up your five senses." She stated.

Raiden grunted as he regained his senses. But from the attack he wasn't in a good state.

"For a while, we'll be able to pound on you as much as we want!" The large man roared as he went for Hosune again. Raiden pushed off the ground and gripped Hosune as he was punched. The saiyan bounced across the ground.

Toshiro stepped back. With his left arm in stone. It wasn't wise to use bankai. He dropped to his knees.

"It seems that the result of this battle has shown who is superior." Ishidate spoke. He walked up to Toshiro only for Korega to lash out with his sword.

"I'll be your next opponent!" He called. Ishidate didn't reply. "I'll avenge the previous king!" He roared.

Raiden dodged left and right. 'I just have to predict him. And protect Hosune. He blocked a strike but he couldn't block with his left with Hosune in his arms. A fist to his chest sent him flying into the cliff face.

"Save me!" Michiru called as armed soldier's on horse's surrounded him.

"Michiru-dono!" Korega yelled. Only to gasp as Ishidates had pressed against his chest. He was turned to stone in seconds.

"Korega-san!" Toshiro yelled.

"Captain!" The soldier's on the boats yelled.

Ishidate gripped Korega's blade before slashing the stone man.

Toshiro gasped.

"Captian!" The soldier's yelled.

Instantly the large man was on the boat in seconds. The boat tipped up sharply.

"Bastard!" One man called as he went to attack. He and the one following were both knocked off the boat. The last two attacked. But met the same fate. Hikaru stumbled to the other side of the small craft.

Sakura lay on the ground.

"And here I had hoped to have a bit more fun with you." The girl spoke.

"It's about time to finish things up." Ishidate stated.

"Too bad!" The girl called bringing her kunai up.

"Brat!" The large man called to Hikaru.

Hikaru looked on in fear. "Save me!" He yelled.

Instantly a large shock wave rushed across the sand. Before pulsing.

Everyone turned to see Raiden standing. His hair bleach white and white chakra blazed round him as he walked forward from the cliff. He lifted his head and glared. His eye's white with black slits. He turned to Sakura and growled.

"**Argh!**" His hair shifted style before becoming spikier. His muscles thicker. He was then gone in a second.

He was next to the large man before bringing his knee up. The man flew up and Raiden followed. He drove fist after fist into him before flipping over him. "**Argh!**" Raiden cupped his hand's back. Black energy formed. "**HA!!!!**" A beam of chakra fired out blasting the man into the ground. Raiden used his energy to fire himself at the man.

"Kongou!" The white haired girl yelled.

Raiden flipped and landed and the man crawled away. "**Not so fast…**" He growled. Raiden began to walk towards him.

The girl dashed forward before releasing something into the air. Raiden stood there. His eye's moved in every direction. Instantly a cut appeared on his right arm. Then on his other arm. Then his back. And before long the rest of his body.

"**You… You'll pay for hurting Sakura!!!!**" Raiden roared as a sphere of energy whipped out. The girl was sent flying back.

"What the hell is that brat?!" Ishidate questioned. His heard a noise as Toshiro dashed forward. "Argh!" The lad yelled stabbing out with his blade.

The man dodged but his arm had ice on it. He looked to the fleeing men with Michiru in a sack. "Kongou, Karenbana, we're pulling out now!" Ishidate yelled.

The pair nodded, not wanting to fight this thing. They quickly took off and Raiden breathed deeply. His hair turned yellow as his aura became gold. His eyes green. Then instantly everything was back to his normal state.

He panted.

Sakura slowly stood up. Toshiro groaned as he fell to his knees. "Toshiro!" Sakura called going to help.

Ten-ten stumbled along to Toshiro. 'Damn it!'

And Hosune groaned as he to walked out from the forest. 'Large bastard will pay.'

Hikaru stood on the boat as the men mourned for their captain. He sniffed. "Papa…" He called out.

Toshiro looked up to the rubble before him. "Korega-san." He spoke. Raiden stood in his spot not saying a word.

XXXXXXX

Michiru flopped face first to the floor. His arms tied behind his back. "My, my, my! We've really had to search for you, Michiru-dono!" Shabadaba said as he walked up to Michiru. Michiru looked up at the man.

"Why?! You were Papa's comrade, weren't you?!" Michiru questioned. "And yet you… Why did you do something so terrible?!"

Shabadaba laughed at Michiru's words. "Comrade, you say? Don't be ridiculous!" Michiru looked up in surprise. "Your old man was always babbling on about an ideal world." He turned his back to Michiru and walked about. He still continued to talk as he did so. "He said that he was going to start supporting the elderly and those who weren't born into wealth. Not only was he going to use the national treasury for this, but he even planned on lowering taxes." Shabadaba stopped at the window.

"Papa was doing something like that?" Michiru muttered.

"Doing this and that is really just…" Shabadaba continued to rant. He took a fruit from the bowl his servant that followed him with. "For example, what do you think allows you to eat delicious food as much as you like?" He then took a bite.

Michiru gulped. He was hungry… Shabadaba continued to talk.

"Since the country is wealthy, we're able to enjoy such delicacies. And yet he said everything was meant for the people! He said that it's our job to protect the people's assets! Quiet with the fancy talk!" Shabadaba ranted as he threw his food to the floor. It smached and Michiru flinched. "Listen up!" Michiru looked up as Shabadaba walked up to him.

"The most important thing in this world is money, money, money, money!" He yelled in front Michiru. "Money is everything!" Michiru spoke back as he understood what this man was saying.

"That just means you want to become rich!" Shabadaba chuckled gripping Michiru by the cheeks and letting go.

"That's right! I want more!" He then began to bob Michiru's head about. "I want to get fat and have a plump body like yours!" He stated as he prodded the man. He stood and turned away again. Michiru looked down in sorrow. Tear's at the edge of his eyes.

"You killed Papa… Over something like that." Tear's hit the floor.

"But he's dead." Shabadaba muttered. "Now I'm going to become the king."

"No, I will!" Michiru yelled. "I will become king!"

"I doubt that." Shabadaba said glancing to Michiru. Michiru tried to look calm. But was easily failing.

XXXXXX

Hikaru sat in the forest. The sunlight showing through the tree's resting on the boy whose head was tucked up in his arms and resting on his knees. The ninja and soldiers sat in the shade. The bushes rustled as Toshiro walked out from behind the trees. "How was it?" Ten-ten asked glancing to him.

"The security was so tight that I couldn't sneak in." Toshiro said with sigh. "At any rate, we don't have much time." The group sighed.

"All we can do is give up then." One soldier spoke. Hikaru flinched at that. The group looked at the man while one soldier grabbed him.

"You, can you really do that?!"

"What are you telling me to do then?!" The man yelled back. "There's so few of us! It doesn't matter how powerful those guys are! It's impossible." The group slumped again. One man looked to Hikaru.

"At the very least, we need to let Hikaru-sama escape overseas." Hikaru sobbed before crying out loud.

"Papa!" He cried as he tried to wipe the tears away.

The ninja frowned. Raiden glanced down to Hosune. Who was resting in his lap. Still recovering from the attack the large ninja had done. He scowled. "Hey…" He said picking up Hosune and standing. "Let's go. Let's go save him."

"Hey you, that's just…" One soldier started.

"We have no choice but to go! Isn't that right?"

"It's impossible!" Hikaru cried out. "I'm sure we can't save him!" Raiden sighed. "After all… After all they're going to kill Papa!" Raiden closed his eyes.

"Hikaru…" Raiden spoke passing Hosune to Sakura. He slowly walked up. His chakra rolling off him. "Hikaru…" Raiden spoke again as the child continued to cry. Raiden's energy flared as he turned super saiyan. He gripped the boy by the collar and picked him up. Everyone stood in worry at what Raiden may do. His hair shifted its pattern as he so. "Are you going to abandon him?"

Hikaru blinked and looked up. He saw a hurt lad. Even when the lightening was flickering around him. His green eyes looked with the boy.

Toshiro frowned. Raiden's own past...

"Are you going to give up again?" Raiden asked as he released Hikaru. The boy slumped to his knees, still keeping eye contact. "Even thought I honestly thought that you were amazing… You're going to throw them away?!" Raiden asked as he closed his eyes. "Throw away your dad, that courage from before and our promise?" Raiden asked. He opened them. "You're going to throw it all away?"

"Throw away those precious things?" Raiden asked as his hair and body turned to normal. His black eyes still remaining contact.

Slowly Hikaru's face became serious. He stood and faced Raiden again. "I'll go. I'll go and save Papa!" Raiden smirked.

"Let's go!" Raiden said turning to everyone.

"Hikaru-sama! Be reasonable!" The soldier spoke.

"Old man." Raiden spoke. "Don't worry. I'll protect Hikaru. Whatever happens, no matter what!" Sakura nod's with Toshiro and Ten-ten.

"Let's go." Sakura spoke.

"We're with you all the way." Toshiro stated.

"We all are." Ten-ten said. Hosune grunted.

"We made a promise to the former king. We'll keep that promise for sure Chief!"

The tree's rustled and Toshiro tensed gripping his blade. Cham popped out of the bush with Kiki on his head. "Cham! Kiki!" Hikaru called as the other's stared in surprise to see the beast.

"Hey Cham!" A man's voice rung out. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Two circus men walked out and blinked. "Huh? Everyone…"

XXXXXX

"After the prince's carriage ran off somewhere we went to the palace thinking 'Well, that's odd…'" The Ringmaster said glaring at the soldiers. "Only to be turned away at the gate, and even threatened by soldiers! Because of that, the animals all panicked and ran into this forest! And to not be able to collect out fee? That's completely different from what we agree upon! Why do you think we came all the way out to this Island?"

"I see." Was the reply.

"Now, will you please explain to me what's going on around here?"

"Ringmaster-san, your anger is very understandable." Toshiro spoke as he walked up. "It would be trouble for everyone in the circus if you weren't able to get your money." The man blinked.

XXXXX

Back at the castle. The sun began to set as ropes were being pulled on as a blindfolded Michiru came out yelling onto the balcony. "No! No, no, no! Stop it! No!" Shabadaba watched from his seat.

"For the longest time, I wanted to try executing the master this way." He muttered as the men put a rope round Michiru's neck. The man began to move trying to get free. "You mustn't struggle like that, Michiru-dono! Otherwise…" Shabadaba spoke out to stop his show from being ruined. Michiru stumbled. But the men pulled him back on the plank. "Take off the blindfold for him."

The first thing Michiru saw was a wooden plank and the forest below. He froze and slumped to his knees. To think he was going out like this… He couldn't help but dry.

"Do it." Shabadaba commanded. The soldier nodded and tightened the rope by the pulley. Forcing Michiru to walk along the plank. "Try not to fall too quickly! It wouldn't be any fun that way!" Michiru glanced back and glared at the man. A shake in the plank sent Michiru running to the edge. Shabadaba leaned forward. Hoping not to miss anything. But the large man got his balance. And Shabadaba sighed in annoyance.

Michiru took deep breathes. Having almost met death. He looked up and his eyes widen as he stared out. He was awed by sight before him. The sight of the kingdom in the light. Brought word's back to him from his father.

"Smiles, happiness, hopes and dreams. I wanted to create a country that was peaceful and charitable…"

Tear's fell. He could finally see it. "Papa…"

Shabadaba looked up as Michiru straitened himself.

XXXXXX

Night fell and it was time for the plan to get into action. The guards at the gates blinked as the circus made its way up to the gate.

Meanwhile, Shabadaba was getting bored. Michiru hadn't moved since he stood strait. He wanted him dead.

"What? You guys are back again?!" A voice rung out.

"No, um…" The ringmaster spoke nervously. His arm's went into the air as a spear was poked at him.

"Leave already!"

"That's weird! We were called and came to do a show." Toshiro spoke. He had henged himself into a performer there.

"I didn't hear anything about it!" The soldier spoke.

"There's no way that's right, is there?" Toshiro asked. There was a blur and that's all the men knew.

Back in the castle. Ishidate entered the room Shabadaba was waiting on Michiru in. "What's that?" Ishidate asked.

"Just a little entertainment. It'd be boring to kill him right away, don't you think?" Shabadaba asked. Ishidate grunted with a smirk at the man. Two men on the balcony blinked as the gate opened at the front with the circus coming through.

"What?" One soldier muttered in surprise. "Those circus folks? Why were they let in?"

Shabadaba and his advisors walked up to see. "We should turn them away immediately." One advisor spoke. Shabadaba rubbed his chin as he watched the show.

"No, wait. I was just starting to get bored because of this guy anyway."

Michiru looked on in curiosity.

Toshiro looked up taking note of who was at the noose. Slowly people come out of the castle to watch the show.

"The guys from the circus are here or something. Want to go see?" Slowly people and guards made their way out.

While everyone was distracted by the show. The group made of Raiden, Hosune, Sakura, Hikaru and some soldiers. Came in through a secret route. "It's clear." A soldier spoke. "We're the only ones the king told about this secret passage."

"Hikaru-sama." A soldier spoke. "Please use these." He said handing the boy a set of real arrows. "I made them with you in mind. They should be some kind of assistance." Hikaru smiled taking the arrows.

"Thank you."

"Let's go." The soldier checking the corridors spoke. With that they took off.

"According to Ten-ten's last transmission, Toshiro said Michiru should be in the highest terrace. We have to hurry. He's in danger."

They continued till they got to the lower stair case. Having seen the last guards leave. Sakura made a called through the radio. "Toshiro, Ten-ten."

Outside Toshiro nod's. "We'll begin. Ready Ten-ten?"

"I'll try… I don't know if I'll be able to complete the techniques dad showed me."

"We'll try the best we can." With that. Toshiro made his way up in front of the croud.

"We're finally approaching the climax of our program! Everyone, please enjoy…" With that the circus man was replaced by Toshiro. The ninja by Shabadaba leaned forward as they saw him. Toshiro formed his seals. "This!" Instantly the water shot into the air and red eyes appeared in the water. It formed a wolf and roared firing water. Catching them off guard.

"Ishidate!" Shabadaba yelled in panic.

"I know!" The shinobi yelled as they raced off for the stairs. Soldier's raced forward at them ice user.

"Could they really be here to save him?" Shabadaba muttered as Michiru looked on with a hopeful smile.

Soldier's could only panic as the large elephants and circus folk attacked. Well… Some did, other's could only run like the ringmaster. "If I knew it was going to be like this, I wouldn't have helped!" Luckily the rhino's made quick work of them.

While the mayhem was outside the group got ready. Raiden glanced back to see Hikaru shaking. "Hikaru, do you believe in me?" Raiden asked as he moved over to him. Hikaru nods and Raiden held out his small pinky. "All right. I'll make you a promise. I'll protect you. No matter what." Hikaru nod's and hooked his pinky round.

"Me too." Sakura spoke.

"Same here." Hosune said putting his tail in. Hikaru smiled.

The men on the stairs no. "Let's go." With that they made their way out. "The highest terrace probably means the throne room." The soldier said as they ran up the stairs. "If we do this now when there are so few soldiers…" The group stopped when they saw Kongou waiting for them.

"It's true. That's the leader for you. He's great at reading things." Kongou walked forward. "Like that the ruckus outside was a diversion. It was all obvious."

Hosune growled. Raiden glanced back.

"Sakura… Take care and go on ahead." Raiden turned to Kongou. "It's payback time for me and Hosune." Sakura nods.

"Take care you two."

"Heh. We'll be fine!" Both spoke together. The group ran off and Kongou ran at them. Raiden dashed at Kongou.

"Hold it!" Raiden yelled as he threw a punch. Kongou blocked. Hosune got up close. His mouth glowed as chakra formed. A blast to Kongou's chest sent him flying back. Raiden and Hosune scowled. "You're fight is with us." Kongou stood strait.

"I'm not going to hold back on you two this time!"

Raiden's chakra flared as he turned super saiyan. "That's more like it!"

With the group as they reached the next floor. Sakura drew a kunai and threw it at the wall. The white haired woman. Karenbana appeared. "Good job, noticing me." She spoke.

"You stink." Sakura stated. "Wearing perfume, even though you're just a kid. You've got bad taste." The white haired woman scowled.

"A kid?!"

"Hikaru… You guys go on. Raiden or Toshiro will be there soon." Sakura said drawing her zanpakuto.

"Did you say kid?!" Karenbana growled. She lashed out.

"Uchihatasu Seiryuu!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm already twenty-two, you know!" Karenbana yelled with a red face. Sakura blinked.

"No way!"

As the team reached outside the group looked to the terrace. "Papa!" Hikaru called.

"Hikaru?" Michiru spoke.

"The throne room after all?" The soldier spoke. He drew his blade and could only watch in horror as Ishidate came down. His hand gripping the man's face. The group tensed as they watched him get turned to stone. And could only watch as he was then shattered to tiny pieces.

"Senpai!" One soldier called.

Slowly the group were surrounded by soldiers. Shabadaba chuckled.

"Hikaru!" Michiru called in worry.

Ishidate walked forward. "It was all in vain, wasn't it? Your plan." He spoke. The men moved closer to Hikaru. "Die!"

A loud roar echoed as Cham attacked. The men turned in surprise as the iger shot by taking Hikaru with him. The soldiers turned to stop them being chased.

"Fools." Ishidate spoke.

Raiden smirked as he and Hosune danced around the man's attacks. "Come on! It's time to finish this!" Raiden yelled flipping over Kongou who missed him. Raiden landed.

'Gravity seal… Kai!' Raiden yelled as the ground shattered as Raiden's energy surged. His hair sharpened as his muscles expanded. His body released static electricity. He then vanished before Kongou's eyes. Raiden attached delivering a punch to Kongou's side. The man turned and Raiden appeared and vanished again. Another blow and Raiden rebounded off the walls. Raiden gripped Hosune and Raiden appeared in front of Kongou and drove a knee up into the man's chest. He rocketed into the air. Raiden raced up the side.

"Hosune… Use that move." The fox smirked. Raiden jumped and glided over Kongou.

"You got it!" The fox jumped and spun and Raiden drew his hand back. "Basuto shinka!" Raiden's arm was encased in a red claw. It burst glowed bright gold.

"Take this!" Raiden yelled swinging his arm forward. "Ryuu… Ken!" Raiden's voice echoed as his fist made contact. A large gold dragon rushed out from the attack and rushed Kongou into the ground. Raiden flipped and landed.

"Never underestimate the saiyan limit…" Raiden said as Hosune turned to normal.

"Let's go…" Hosune called as they ran off.

Back outside The large water wolf was finishing off the last amount of men. Toshiro took a breath. 'I've got enough for one attack with bankai… I hope that's enough.'

"Ten-ten… Deal with them men here. I'm heading up." Toshiro called taking off with a great leap.

Ten-ten smirked. "Ok let's do this! Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wins, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hado 63: Soren Sokatsui!" Ten-ten yelled gathering gold energy into her hand she aimed it at the men and fired two yellow orbs out.

The yelling echoed behind Toshiro as he raced up the side of the castle.

XXXXXXX

"Raisenbon!" Sakura yelled as she unleashed a barrage of lightening needles. Karenbana quickly got passed them. Sakura blocked a kunai strike and ducked a kick to her head. She turned and kicked out as well. Karenbana leaned back dodging it. The force behind the kick pulled Karenbana back and Sakura released her blade and threw a punch. Karenbana ducked under as the wall exploded.

"Wow!" Karenbana mocked as she jumped back. Sakura gripped the blade with her left and raced forward. Both clashed steel to steel. Sakura leaned back as Karenbana attacked and got a cut to her jacket.

"That poison mist again, right?" Sakura asked. A mist of red floor's appeared and Karenbana vanished.

XXXXXXX

"You bastard…" Raiden and Hosune stopped as they heard that yell.

"No way…" Raiden muttered as they glanced back to Kongou. 'He with stood that?'

XXXXXXX

Hikaru, Cham and Kiki reached the top of the castle. They came to a stop facing Michiru on the plank. "Papa!" Michiru looked up as he heard them word's.

"Hikaru…" Michiru said releaved.

"Papa, Papa!" Hikaru yelled only for the wall beside him to explode. Ishidate jumped off a rock and over Hikaru. The tiger growled at the man.

"Boy…"

Toshiro appeared up in the air his arm brought back. "Hado 33!" Toshiro yelled as a blue fiery orb appeared. "Sokatsui!" The orb fired and Ishidate jumped back. Toshiro landed between the pair.

"You…" Ishidate growled.

"Keep your hands off the boy…" Toshiro said glaring at the man.

Ishidate smirked. "We'll see…" Toshiro gripped his blade.

'I'll have to be careful…' "Soten ni zase…" Toshiro yelled drawing the blade out to the side. "Hyorinmaru!" The white haired teen jumped into the air. He swung the blade and unleashed a blue ice dragon with red eyes on the man. The man smirked and caught the dragon with his hand. The beast turned to stone and Toshiro released the ice from his blade. "Sokatsui!" Toshiro yelled releasing another blue energy orb.

Ishidate jumped out the way and drew stones up into the air. He landed.

"Let's see you get out the way of this!" He yelled as stone bullets were fired on the boy. Toshiro vanished into a blur. Toshiro appeared some distance back. The man turned and fired another barrage.

"Bakudo!" Toshiro yelled holding his left arm up. "81! Danku!" Toshiro yelled as a white barrier formed and blocked. Toshiro panted. 'Not good… I'm too tired to keep this up.' The barrier shattered under the force and Toshiro was blown backwards. Ishidate smirked as he raced at the boy. He drove his fist into him and the wall behind the boy broke away.

"Toshiro!" Hikaru yelled.

XXXXXX

Sakura scowled as she looked about. Cut's and strikes met her all over the place. Laughter echoed. 'Damn it…'

XXXXXX

Raiden ducked a strike and drove his fist forward. "Stay down!" Raiden yelled as the man slid back. Raiden took three breaths. His energy was not as bright. 'My energy decreasing quickly. I still haven't mastered the second stage.' Raiden glanced to Hosune. The fox lay on the ground having been caught out quick. Raiden ducked a fist.

"Teme!" Raiden met the knee of Kongou before being kicked about like a rag doll.

XXXXXX

Ten-ten looked up having heard Hikaru's cry. Saw Toshiro. "I better move fast!" She yelled brining her arm up. "Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" Ten-ten yelled as a white net appeared and caught Toshiro and the falling rock's before he hit the floor. The energy quickly faded and Toshiro landed safely. Ten-ten took a breath.

'Not good with that move it seems.' She then quickly dodged a strike and flipped back.

Toshiro took deep breaths. Ishidate landed beside him. The man smirked as Toshiro didn't move. 'Next is the boy…' He then glanced back up to Hikaru.

XXXXXX

Kongou stepped off Raiden. His arua gone and his hair black. " Hey now, I didn't kill him, did I?" Kongou asked.

Upstairs Sakura lay with her back to the wall. Her blade at her side. Karenbana smirked as she walked up. She stopped when Sakura twitched.

And outside… Ishidate stopped as he glanced back. Toshiro's hand gripping his ankle.

Raiden down stairs slowly stood. Kongou who was walking off glanced back. "I'm possible." Kongou muttered. An arua began to glow.

An arua glowed off Sakura as she too stood to face her foe. Karenbana stepped back. "Why? Why?" She muttered under her breath. Why was this girl still getting up?

"I made…" Toshiro growled as he slowly stood. A white arua glowing.

"I made…" Raiden muttered as he slowly stood.

"Because I made…" Sakura muttered gripping her blade.

"A promise!" The three yelled.

"I'm protecting this boy!" Toshiro yelled as he drew his blade up. A gust of wind, threw Ishidate back. Hikaru watched in awe.

But back with Michiru… The plank was beginning to give way under his weight. Shabadaba looked in with a grin. "Fall! Go on and fall!"

Hikaru quickly looked back to Michiru. "Papa! Papa!" He yelled as the wood slowly broke away. Michiru looked up. A clam look on his face. He looked to Hikaru. Then to the kingdom. Then back.

"Hikaru…" He looked to the sky and at the crescent moon. He looked back down and closed his eyes. "Goodbye… Hikaru…" With that the wood snapped. The man fell and Shabadaba's grin widened as the rope pulled on the wince. Hikaru could only watch as the handle came to a stop and so did the falling body.

A tear fell as Hikaru stared. "Hikaru!" The boy looked to Toshiro. "Don't give up!" Hikaru looked to the rope and them back down to the floor as Toshiro walked forward. "Hurry!" Toshiro called.

Hikaru nod's and quickly raced back to Cham. "Cham, Cham! I have a request, lend me your strength! Bring me to where Papa is!" Hikaru called as the tiger growled. The boy hopped on and the tiger raced round the tower before turning to face the castle. As they raced forward Hikaru drew his bow and one of his new arrows.

Down stairs the group got ready. Karenbana vanished as Sakura drew her blade up. Her left palm resting on the tip of her blade.

Raiden's energy flared as his second state returned. Only for white hair too take its place. His aura gold. He brought his hand up to his back and a blade appeared. It had a spiral guard. He drew the blade and it burst into flames. It glowed as bright as the sun.

Cham raced forward and jumped off the side of the tower. Shabadaba watched as the boy aimed.

Michiru's eyes moved up as his life slowly chocked away. He saw in the moon's crescent form Hikaru on the tiger. "Hikaru…"

"Papa!" Hikaru yelled as he released the arrow. It cut the rope cleanly and Toshiro jumped.

"Bakudo 37: Tsuriboshi!" The man's body bounced as he, Hikaru and Cham landed on the large white net. Toshiro smirked before landing on the floor. He faced Ishidate with a scowl.

Raiden pushed forward off the ground. "Time to put you too rest! Katon!" The fire spread out as nine dragon heads appeared as Raiden let out a yell. The blade stabbed through Kongou's chest. "Kyuzuryujin!" The flames burst out his back as the nine dragon heads race out around the man. He body burned as they bit down. His pained yell's echoed away as he was burnt to ashes.

The light upstairs with Sakura shattered. "Ban… kai…" Sakura muttered as she gained her black coat. The large glowing wing with the red samurai guard along the edges. Her shoulder pads. She drew her right arm out. "Raiken!" She yelled as a glowing blade appeared. "Rai kyanon!" Sakura yelled as she a cannon appeared on her left.

"Tenou… Seiryuu…" Sakura muttered. She bit down. "Kaji!" She yelled bringing her arm up. A orb of lightening crashed into Karenbana and Sakura raced forward. Her blade drawn back. "Argh!" The blade connected with Karenbana and the woman yelled in pain before lightening erupted and the woman exploded in silver particles. Sakura landed and sighed as her form returned to normal.

XXXXXXX

"Papa! Papa!" Hikaru yelled as he slid his way over to Michiru. The man glanced to him and his face quickly turned red with no air. He quickly pulled the rope free from his neck.

"I thought I was dead." Michiru sighed with relief.

"Papa!" Hikaru yelled hugging his father. Michiru hugged back as his son cried.

Toshiro gave a small smile before glaring at Ishidate. "This is the end." Toshiro stated. Ishidate scowled

"You fool! He's alive!" Shabadaba yelled running down. "I want you to kill him! Kill Michiru now!" Shabadaba yelled. Ishidate stared at the boy with a glare.

"I said Michiru! Ignore the boy! Get Michiru! Michiru!" Shabadaba ordered.

"Shut it… Or do you want to die…?" Shabadaba glared.

"Don't worry…" Toshiro spoke as his blade glowed in the moon light. His eyes glowed with power. "Your all going to die… Ban… kai…" Toshiro growled as the area around Toshiro turned to ice. His right arm was encased in ice and formed a dragons head behind an 8 point guard. His left arm and leg's were covered in ice and formed claws. Two large ice wings appeared and a long tail. Three four petal blue flowers appeared behind the boy.

"Daiguren… Hyorinmaru…" Toshiro growled as he drew his blade back. Ishidate tried to move forward. But his feet were frozen to the floor. Shabadaba and his helper as well. Toshiro smirked.

"Don't worry… Hell will warm you're souls…" Toshiro raced forward. Ice rose up behind him. "Die!"

Ishidates hand glowed. "No… You die!" He yelled as he reached out for the blade. As Toshiro closed the ground. Ishidate gripped out on the blade. Toshiro smirked as ice shot up around the arm and shatter. "Ryusenka…" Toshiro spoke as the blade stabbed into Ishidate and as the man was encased in ice shattered and quickly stabbed into Shabadaba and his follower in the same pattern. Toshiro skid to a stop as the bankai faded.

"It's cold night… Just the way I like it." Toshiro said looking to the sky.

XXXXXXX

"Nicely done Toshiro… You did great." Raiden said walking up. Toshiro grinned.

"I thought I was a goner. But this sudden burst of energy." Raiden nods.

"Funny things that." Raiden said as Sakura walked up with Hosune. "He going to be ok?"

"Yeah… Just needs rest."

"What of Ten-ten?" Raiden asked. Toshiro smirked.

"She's fine." He said while down below Ten-ten snoozed on the floor. "But she'll need rest. We could be here for a while"

"So… That means?" Raiden said with a grin to Sakura.

"Vacation!" Raiden and Sakura cheer. Toshiro sighed.

"Thank you… You guys." Michiru walked up. "I was such an idiot wasn't I?" Michiru muttered. "I was selfish and didn't know anything about the world. I didn't know anything other than the amazing thing my papa tried to do. What does it mean to succeed a king?" Michiru said looking to the sky. "What does it mean to rule a country? Even now I don't really know, and I don't know how good a job I'll do, but I think I'll give it my all. Papa would've wanted it that way." Michiru said with a smile.

Raiden nods with Toshiro and Sakura. "That's right! You can do it! Definitely!" Raiden agreed.

"Thank you." Michiru replied back.

"I'll help too." Hikaru spoke up from behind Michiru.

"I'm counting on you, Hikaru." Michiru said to his son. Hikaru frowed. "Hikaru?"

"I… I won't forget what happened today." Hikaru said. "I won't forget no matter what… That everyone did their best for us. That everyone pulled together and did their best. That they pulled together and protected what's important." Hikaru blinked as tears fell. "I won't forget my important friends!" He held his arm out. And hooked out his pinky. Raiden stepped forward and hooked his. Michiru then hooked his round.

"I won't forget." Raiden stated.

"I won't forget!" Michiru said as he was overcome by his son's words. Hikaru smiled.

"The things that are important to us…"

XXXXXX

The days passed since that day. They spent about two weeks. As was given on the report back in Konoha for Ten-ten to rest up for chakra exhaustion and other things. But soon the group left saying their goodbyes to the new king and prince. Raiden hoped along with his team and the prince and king. They would meet again someday.

As the ship faded into the distance. Hikaru sighed. "I think…" Michiru spoke. Having slimmed down abit over the two weeks. "That I'm going to pick up Mama once the country settles down." Hikaru looked up in surprise. "Now I understand what she meant. I know what's precious to me. I know what it means to love what's precious." Hikaru smiled as he turned back to the ship.

'Thank you… Everyone.'


End file.
